We Still Have Each Other
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: After a tough shift, Cal decides he needs to clear his mind. So he goes out and gets drunk. Will a moment of clarity finally persuade him to tell Ethan about their adoption?
1. Chapter 1

Cal was taken aback when he felt Ethan's arms wrap around his neck. For a moment he didn't react but, then he suddenly relaxed into the embrace and wrapped his own arms around him. Today had been a tough day. Pulling away from their embrace, Ethan looked at Cal.

"Let's go home." He said.

Cal smiled at him and the two of them left. Upon entering the flat the two collapsed onto the sofa.

"Is everything okay with you, Cal?" Ethan asked sensing the day had affected his brother greatly.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"

Ethan sighed. He had overheard Charlie talking him when he passed by the staffroom earlier on today. He could tell that Charlie was losing his patience with Cal, but Ethan had no idea why.

"You haven't been yourself recently. And I overheard Charlie telling you to go home. Something's up. Why don't you just tell me what it is?"

"And even if I did what could you do? Eh, Ethan?" Cal said not really in the mood.

"I don't know. But, what I do know is whatever it is, I'll be there for you."

"There's nothing to tell you. Can we just leave it?"

"Is this to do with Matilda?"

Cal's anger suddenly got the better of him.

"WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ABOUT MATILDA? I SAID LEAVE IT!"

"Cal…"

But, Cal ignored him. Instead he stood up from the sofa, grabbed his jacket and walked towards the front door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ethan asked quickly getting up from the sofa and following his brother.

"Out." came a reply.

"Out where?"

"I don't know. Maybe to a pub to get drunk."

"Cal." Ethan said warningly. "Do you think that's a good idea? I mean that's how you crashed this morning."

"Well, it's better than listening to you going on about Matilda." Cal replied shutting the door behind him.

Ethan sighed frustratedly. Why did his brother always have to do this? Why did Cal always think drink would fix everything? Ethan knew Cal wouldn't be home till late that evening, but he knew drinking wasn't a good idea. Even if it was normal for Cal. After the day he had Ethan hoped he wouldn't do anything reckless like be involved in a car crash again.

Sitting at a bar, Cal downed his drink in one. Drinking probably wasn't the best but, it was the only way he knew how to cope with his problems. His mind was a complete mess and him keeping the news to himself was not helping. Cal didn't care at the moment. He ordered another drink and downed that in one too. He needed to sort his head out. There was only person he could talk to. Arriving at the front door, Cal knocked. Waiting for it to open, Cal just hoped this would do him the trick.

"Cal?" Charlie said, shocked to see him there.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Charlie replied stepping aside to let him through.

"What can I do for you?" Charlie asked as the two of them entered the living room.

"I just need someone to talk to. And I can't talk to Ethan. Not about this anyway."

Charlie sat down.

"So I guess you still haven't told him."

Cal shook his head.

"Come on, Cal. You know you're going to have to." Charlie told him starting to lose his patience again with him.

Charlie doesn't receive an answer from him.

"He needs to know. For your sake and for his. I've seen this so many times, and you're going to need each other for support."

"How am I supposed to tell him?"

"There is no easy way of telling him. But, just make sure you tell him everything. I know it's not been easy with losing Matilda and then finding out about the adoption. Still Ethan's your brother. He has the right to know."

Cal nodded. Saying his thanks and goodbye, he left Charlie and headed back home. Entering the flat he was met with a sleeping Ethan laid out on the sofa, his glasses slight wonky. He smiled to himself. Quietly walking over to him, Cal sat down. The sofa dipped and Ethan stirred awake.

"Cal?"

"Sorry to wake you, Nibbles."

"No, it's okay. I was awake anyway."

"Oh, really?" Cal said raising his eyebrow.

Ethan fixed his glasses and then sat up.

"So what's up?" Ethan asked his brother.

"Um, you do know I love you, right?"

Ethan nodded.

"And you do know whatever I've done it was only to protect you?"

Ethan edged closer to him.

"You're starting to worry me. what is it?"

"Ethan, just listen to me. Whatever happens in the future I want you to promise me we'll always have each other."

"Of course."

It was now or never.

"We're adopted."


	2. Chapter 2

The words hit Ethan, but they didn't quite sink in.

"Very funny, Cal." Ethan said. "That's a good one even for you. But, seriously what is it?"

Cal shook his head.

"It's no joke, Ethan. We're adopted."

Ethan took off his glasses again and began fiddling with them. Cal could sense Ethan was in shock. Edging closer to him, Cal placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. You alright?" Cal said not liking the silence between them.

Ethan replaced his glasses back on and then without saying a word stood up.

"Ethan?"

He started to pace up and down still not giving Cal a word.

"Say something, mate?" Cal said.

Ethan stopped pacing and then turned around.

"How do you know?"

Cal looked down.

"Since I found out Matilda wasn't mine."

Again Ethan didn't answer. He continued to pace.

"That long?" Ethan replied, his voice raised. "You've known for 2 months and you didn't say a word?"

Cal just shook his head.

"Why the hell didn't you say something?"

"I didn't want to. Not until I knew for certain whether it was just me who was adopted or the both of us."

"You still should have told me. Even if it turned out you were the only adopted I still would have been there for you."

"I was going to tell you, eventually. Hell, even Charlie told me to tell you."

Ethan cut him off.

"Charlie knew?"

Cal realised his mistake the minute it came out of his mouth. He knew this wouldn't help the situation either.

"Yes, Charlie knew. I had to tell someone."

"Oh, so what? You thought that someone ought to be Charlie rather than your own brother?" Ethan replied now losing his temper.

"What was I supposed to do? Tell you then discover I was the only one adopted? If that turned out to be the case it wouldn't have been your problem!"

"Oh, yes. It's about you, Cal. It's always about you."

Cal scoffed.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't about me."

"Really? Then who was it about? It certainly wasn't about me."

"It was about you."

"Oh, really? Well, if you were thinking about me then you would have told me."

"How could I tell you when I didn't know if it was true?"

"So when were you going to tell me?"

"I don't know."

Ethan was losing his temper.

"So you weren't going to tell me?"

"No, I was. I just didn't know how to."

Before Ethan could say anything more Cal's phone rang.

"Yeah?"

Cal then ended the call.

"I uh, need to get back to the hospital."

Ethan didn't answer.

"We'll have a proper talk when I get back, yeah?" Cal said.

Still Ethan didn't answer. Cal sighed, grabbed his jacket, keys and then left the flat.


	3. Chapter 3

Cal arrived at the ED. Upon entering reception he was met by Charlie.

"Where's Ethan?" Charlie asked him.

"At home. Why?"

"Is he coming in?"

"Don't think so." Cal replied. "Why do you want to know?"

"Emilie is in cubicles."

"What?" Cal asked.

"Yeah, Shelle brought her in saying her breathing was laboured."

Cal and Charlie walked towards cubicles. As they drew the curtains to cubicle 4, Cal saw Emilie on the bed holding a mask to her face and Shelle standing beside her.

"You can't be here." Cal told them through gritted teeth.

"Cal," Charlie said. "They had nowhere else to go."

"They could have gone to St. James'." He replied.

"We can't. Her breathing was getting worse and Holby's nearer." Shelle said.

"And I-I-I w-wanted to m-meet Ethan." Emilie managed to say taking off her mask.

"Well, he's not here." Cal said rather impolitely.

Cal handed Charlie the file.

"You deal with her. I can't."

"But, you're the doctor." Charlie told him.

"Then get another doctor. I can't treat her, I'm a relative."

With his excuse Cal left cubicles and headed back to reception. Reaching reception Cal took out his phone. No miss calls from his brother. So he tried ringing him. No answer. Cal sighed. He understood why Ethan was angry with him. He just hoped Ethan would come round eventually so they could sort out where to go from here.

"Tell Charlie, I'm on my break." Cal told Noel.

A few minutes after Cal left to head to the staffroom, Charlie came up to Noel.

"Noel, if you see any other doctors tell them they are needed in cubicle 4." Charlie asked him.

Noel nodded and handed Charlie some paperwork that needed signing off. Half an hour later Ethan walked through the ED doors.

"Ethan," Noel called to him. "There's a patient in cubicle 4."

Ethan grabbed the files Noel handed over and walked towards cubicles. Drawing back the curtains Ethan saw Emilie on the bed. Obviously he didn't know who she was and neither did she.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hardy. What seems to be the problem?" Ethan asked looking at the patient.

"Difficulty breathing." Emilie said.

Ethan took his stethoscope and placed it against her chest and back. Meanwhile, Charlie had come back out from his office with the paperwork.

"Ah, Charlie. Ethan's in cubicle 4 with the patient." Noel told him.

Charlie blinked twice.

"Ethan is?" Charlie asked.

Noel nodded.

"Yeah, I gave him the notes and he went."

"Oh, Noel!" Charlie groaned. "Why didn't you stop him?"

Noel just looked at Charlie confused. Charlie just shook his head.

"Never mind." Charlie said walking towards cubicle 4.

Charlie drew back the curtains and saw Ethan checking Emilie's vitals. Standing there seeing Ethan with his birth mum, Charlie wanted to tell him there and then, but he knew it wasn't his place to tell. It was Cal's. He only hoped Cal would tell him soon. It would be better for both of them when he did. Ethan turned around when he heard the curtains drawn.

"Charlie, who was the doctor in the first place?" Ethan asked him.

"Cal."

"And where is he?" Ethan asked slightly angry that Cal wasn't treating his patient.

"He's on his break."

"Okay, well, can you give her 1 litre of saline and order a chest x-ray. I also want Noel to page Cal. I need to know what his diagnosis is." Ethan instructed as he replaced his stethoscope back around his neck.

Leaving Charlie to hook a line in Ethan double checked her vitals on the monitor.


	4. Chapter 4

Having received a page informing him he was needed back in cubicle 4 Cal headed back. Yet, as he drew the curtains he wasn't expecting to see the scene in front of him. As he looked over his shoulder there was Charlie treating Emilie and beside him Ethan. Cal froze to the spot. This couldn't be happening. He needed to keep his composure ensuring Ethan wouldn't be able to see his uneasiness.

"Uh, Charlie, can I borrow you for a sec?" Cal asked.

Charlie looked to Ethan, who nodded his approval. Charlie then followed Cal out of the cubicle with him redrawing the curtain.

"He can't find out like this." Cal whispered.

"Cal, you're going to have to tell him now. It be better if you tell him rather than Ethan finding out from Emilie."

"Does she even know who he is?"

"I don't think so."

"Then I don't to need to tell him."

Before Charlie could get him see sense the curtains drew back open. The two of them halted their conversation the moment they saw Ethan. Ethan had noticed the sudden stop and realise there was something they were not telling him.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked them when it suddenly went silent.

"Maybe we should take it in the staffroom." Charlie suggested.

Thinking it would be better, the three of them headed towards the staffroom. When they entered Charlie closed the door to give them some privacy.

"So what else are you not telling me?" Ethan asked again, knowing there was something else Cal hadn't told him.

"Do you want me to tell him or you?" Charlie said knowing Cal had put it on hold long enough.

"Tell me what?" Ethan asked, his voice a bit more stern.

"Cal?" Charlie prompted him.

"You tell him."

"No. Whatever it is, I want to hear from you. Not from Charlie." Ethan cut him off, anger clearly in his tone.

"What difference does it make?" Cal raised his voice now. "Whether Charlie tells you or me."

"Because it's not Charlie's place to tell me." Ethan snapped back.

"Well, he's going to tell you anyway." Cal said, dismissing Ethan's comment.

"No." Ethan said. "You're going to tell me."

Cal rubbed his hand over his face. This was it. This was when it was all going to go wrong. Or as wrong as he thought it would.

"She's our mum."

Ethan looked at him.

"Who's our mum?" he asked.

"The patient in cubicle 4. She's our birth mum." Cal replied.

"You found her?" Ethan said.

Cal nodded.

"Well, Charlie did."

For a minute Ethan looked calm but, then he bent forward, hands on knees. He was struggling to breathe. Cal, immediately concerned walked over to him and placed a hand gently on his brother's shoulder.

"Ethan, are you okay?"

Ethan nodded slightly. Then he shrugged off Cal's hand.

"Jesus, Cal. She's got Huntington's."

"I know."

"So when were you going to tell me about that piece of information?" Ethan said. "When you were going to tell me about our adoption. he added sarcastically.

"Ugh." Cal groaned. "Don't start that again."

"Start what? Huh? Don't start getting angry again?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's getting irritating."

"Irritating?" Ethan said loosing his temper. "Well, forgive me for being angry. But, since I've just found out that not only am I adopted and my own brother thought it was best to confide in someone else, I've also found out that my real mum has Huntington's."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I was scared." Cal shouted back losing his own temper.

"See it is always about you."

Cal scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"How the hell am I being ridiculous? You've just admitted the reason why you didn't tell me was because you were scared."

"Yes, I was scared. But, I was scared that I would lose you."

This time it was Ethan turn to scoff.

"Since when have you ever cared about me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan's words cut through Cal like a knife. For a minute or two he just looked at his brother in complete shock. Cal stepped back a bit as the words hit him. Ethan saw his reaction but, didn't do anything to apologise for his words.

"You've never cared about me. Not even when we were kids. All you've ever done is tease me." Ethan continued.

Cal shook his head.

"No, Ethan. Please stop." He pleaded, tears clearly forming in his eyes.

"Stop what? Stop telling you the truth?" Ethan asked. "Why should I stop? Is so you can run away as usual and be in denial about it?"

"It's not the truth." Cal replied.

"It is!" Ethan shouted.

By this time Charlie jumped in to attempt to stop the argument from going out of hand.

"Why don't we all stay calm." He offered.

"Just stay out of this, Charlie." Ethan snapped back at him.

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that. If you're angry be angry at me." Cal reprimanded his brother.

"I am angry at you. I'm angry at the fact you thought it would be better to tell Charlie than me."

"It's not Charlie's fault. He just happened to be there when I received the DNA results." Cal explained.

"Fine. But, you still could have told me after you told Charlie." Ethan said.

"I was…"

"There we go again."

"What?"

"Making up excuses. Hiding the fact that you only care about yourself." Ethan continued.

Cal turned around and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ethan asked, annoyed his brother wasn't taking it seriously.

"This. You." Cal told him. "Here you are going on about me being selfish when in fact it's actually you."

"Me?" Ethan asked shocked. "How am I being selfish? I only want to know the truth."

"Because you keep saying how I should have told you, how you had the right to know." Cal replied. "Well, you know what? It wasn't your problem to deal with."

"Well, that's rich coming from you." Ethan snapped back. "You are so good at facing your problems, aren't you, Cal?"

"That's a bit harsh." Cal said.

"Harsh, but true." Ethan commented.

"Oh, well. I'm sorry. But, not everything can be fixed by Ethan Hardy." Cal shouted.

"Well, I've kind of had to be the one to fix your problems. You've never did." Ethan replied, hitting at another home truth.

"Look, Ethan. I know I've messed up. I know you're angry, but what you said is not true." Cal said wanting him and Ethan to stop fighting.

"Of course, it's true. You just won't admit or accept it."

"Accept what? That I've been a fool? I've been an idiot?" Cal asked.

"Yes."

"In case you hadn't noticed, I've just admitted that I've messed up." Cal replied. "But, I was talking about you thinking I've never cared about you."

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" Ethan said.

"No. And you know it isn't."

"Do I? For as long as I can remember you've always teased me, called me names. Embarrassed me in front of our friends and colleagues. Never once have you apologised. All you ever cared about was going out, getting drunk and having one-night stands. You've never taken the time to think about any of your actions. Even at mum's funeral you had to go off."

"Oh, come on! Isn't that what brothers do?" Cal said. "They tease each other."

"Yes, but they also apologise afterwards." Ethan told him.

"Alright. I'm sorry. Can we just move on and talk about this like adults."

"That's what we've been doing for the past hour."

"Look, Ethan. I said I was sorry. And I mean it. I meant everything I've said. I was scared I'll lose you. I was scared because when I thought you might not be my real brother hurt me more than finding out Matilda wasn't my daughter. Yes, I was upset about that, but I've known you my whole life. And knowing that the one person I loved, care about my entire life wasn't actually related to me frightened me more than words can describe. I wanted to be certain you were my brother because even if I discovered you weren't, you would still be my brother to me. But, now knowing you are my brother, by blood just makes me even more happy. Makes me feel proud to still call you my little brother."


	6. Chapter 6

After Cal's little speech, the two of them stood in silence. Cal didn't know what else he could do to convince Ethan he cared about him. Ethan, on the other hand, still didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"You do believe me, don't you?" Cal asked seeing in Ethan's eyes that he still wasn't convinced.

"Can I believe you?" He asked back.

"Ethan, please. I never meant to hurt you. I only thought I was doing the right thing."

"By hiding it from me? By telling someone else instead?"

Charlie was about to speak.

"Stay out of this, Charlie." Ethan shouted.

"I didn't know what else to do." Cal told him.

"How can I trust you ever again when you've kept something like this from me?" Ethan said.

With his response, Ethan left the staffroom.

"Ethan." Cal said.

He was about to go after his brother, but Charlie stopped him.

"Let him be."

Cal closed his eyes and nodded. Has his fear of losing his brother just become a reality? He wasn't sure. All he did know was that Ethan would never be able to trust him again and that hurt him. Cal walked out of the staff room and headed towards cubicles. Pulling back the curtain, Emilie was still sitting on the bed with Shelle by her side.

"How are you feeling?" Cal asked.

"Much better, thank you." Emilie responded.

"Well, then I'll see if I can get you discharged then."

"Wait. I want to see Ethan." Emilie said.

"Uh, he's not here. He's at home."

"Oh, wasn't that him?"

"Who?"

"T-the doctor, w-w-who was treating me before."

"Why would you think that?" Cal asked.

"O-one of t-t-the nurses told me."

Cal didn't know whether to confirm or dismiss her comment. Would she know he was lying if he did dismiss her comment? Cal decided to take the risk.

"I'm afraid the nurse was wrong. Ethan isn't on shift today."

"Oh."

"Well, I'll go and sort out the paperwork."

Cal then left them to write up her discharge form. On the way he was met with Robyn.

"Cal, have you seen Ethan?" She asked him.

"Why?"

"There's a patient in cubicles wanting to see him."

"Would that be cubicle 4?" Cal asked Robyn, concluding she was the one who had told Emilie about Ethan.

"That's right." Robyn replied. "But, how do you know?"

"Because she was my patient before I asked for another doctor.

"Why?" Robyn asked.

She could see there was something to gossip about and she loved gossip. She was curious to know more.

"Because I couldn't treat her."

"Why?" Robyn asked again, getting even more curious.

"I just couldn't."

"Okay. Well, do you know where Ethan is or not?"

"I do."

"So where is he?" Robyn said getting a bit annoyed with him.

"He's outside on his break."

Robyn went out to where Cal had said Ethan would be. Stepping outside, Robyn saw him leaning against the wall his glasses off and his eyes closed. He looked troubled, upset. So being Robyn, she went over to see if he was alright.

"Ethan?" She asked gently.

Ethan opened his eyes and saw Robyn standing beside him.

"Oh, hi, Robyn." Ethan said putting his glasses back on.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. So what is it?"

"Oh, um there's a patient in cubicle 4 asking for you."

"Can't you get someone else to treat her?"

"No. She keeps on asking for you. Says she needs to tell you something." Robyn told him.

Ethan sighed heavily. He didn't know if he could cope with coming face to face with the woman who was his birth mother. But, he was her doctor, well technically Cal was her doctor but, she had requested to see him. So he still had to treat her. Ethan fixed his glasses back on and followed Robyn to cubicles.

"Yes? Robyn said you wanted to see me." Ethan told Emilie.

"Ethan, is that you?"

"Yes, it is me."

"Hello, then. I'm your mum."


End file.
